I Swear I will never go to the zoo again
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: The gang goes to the zoo..they meet a man-eating Llama, It stalks them home...find out what happens.


Man-Eating Llamas are Scary…

The gang had been just sitting around not doing anything exactly conversation had been struck up a little but died out right away. Hiei sat on the windowsill thinking. Kurama sat on the couch next to Yusuke who was half asleep. Kuwabara sat on the floor playing a video game surprisingly he had already beat. The sun shone through the window half blocked by Hiei's body. Kurama moved his hand to block his eyes it had been the only movement in a long time so it called for a lot of attention everyone turned their heads slightly to look at him. Kurama, noticing that everyone was looking at him, gave a nervous smile and proceeded to stare at the T.V screen that read in big letters 'GAME OVER' Kuwabara had been so distracted by Kurama moving that he had lost the game.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Kurama asked Yusuke. Yusuke jerked awake and stared at him.

_Did he just say something? _Yusuke questioned himself. Kurama rolled his eyes and turned to look at Hiei.

"How about you Hiei? Want to go somewhere?" Kurama asked him.

"What do you think fox?" Hiei told him. Kurama sighed.

"Lets go to the zoo!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Fool" Hiei mumbled.

"Actually that's a good idea" Kurama said and got up. Yusuke woke up instantly by the movement.

"Huh? What? Where we goin'?" Yusuke asked any one who had an answer.

"The zoo!" Hiei said in a totally fake cheerful happy voice. "Isn't it great!" Once again Hiei said in the same tone.

"Come on Hiei, It won't be _that_ bad" Kurama tried to persuade him. _It's going to be torture_ Hiei thought to himself.

They all paraded into the car and off to the zoo it was.

First Kuwabara wanted to see the Turtles then the Elephants and then this and then that and so it went, the torture for Hiei commenced.

"Are we done yet?" Hiei asked getting tired of going from animal to animal.

"One more animal…" Kuwabara said.

"And what would that be?" Kurama asked the fool also getting tired of the zoo.

"The Llamas!" Kuwabara said with joy in his voice.

Kurama and Hiei sighed at the same time and Hiei glared at him. _How dare he do this to me? Force me to come to this wretched place! _Hieithought to himself. As they were walking to see the llamas Kurama got a bad feeling.

When they arrived the place was empty like it was deserted. Yusuke looked around trying to find any sign of life just then a tumbleweed went rolling across the ground. The boys stared at it.

"Scary" Yusuke said watching it go.

"You said it" Kurama retorted. Their eyes watched it until it was out of site.

"Um…guys…you might want to look at this" Kuwabara said all heads turned to where he was pointing. There standing in the middle of a field (dun dun dun) was a…LLAMA! Hiei's eyes got big and then turned back to their normal size. The Llama looked harmless enough.

"That thing won't hurt us," Yusuke said. But he spoke too soon. The Llama slowly turned around and they heard it growl and it bared ridiculously large canines. The boys turned around and ran running as fast as they could.

They arrived home late that night scared of the man-eating Llama they had just seen. Every one of them just looked at each other and went to there respected rooms not wanting to talk about the incident that had just been bestowed upon them.

Hiei lay on his bed thinking of why he couldn't think right when that Llama was near. It began to storm and Hiei decided that he would probably ask Koenma the next day instead of just wondering. Hiei fell asleep soon afterwards. In the middle of the night Hiei awoke to sounds in his room. Panicking Hiei looked around. There was a flash of lightning and Hiei could have sworn he saw fur. Another flash and Hiei could recall seeing a hoof. Hiei was spinning his head around at every sound trying to find out where the Llama was but what would he do next if he found it? With every bolt he could have sworn that the Llama was getting closer to him. Finally Hiei thought to grab his sword. He grabbed it and hugged it close to him. Hiei inched his way over to the light and turned it on. There……. in the middle of his floor stood the Llama of doom. Growling and baring its teeth it glared at Hiei.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and walked forward to kill the Llama. Hiei thrust the sword downward toward where the Llama stood. At that same moment the door flung open with every one else standing there.

"What are you doing Hiei?" Kurama asked him.

"The Llama…. It was in my room I killed it. see" Hiei told them and pointed to where he had slain the Llama.

"Nothings there Hiei" Yusuke said to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei exclaimed. Hiei looked towards where the Llama was supposed to be dead and like Yusuke has said nothing was there. All was silent.

All of a sudden the door flung open surprising the 4 that were in Hiei's room. And there in the door way stood the…man-eating Llama blood dripping from its mouth, teeth bared and growling it stood there. Hiei stared at it. He was very scared. _I swear I will never go to the zoo again_ Hiei promised himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: OK well yes that is the end and for a while now I'm gonna be writing little short one shot things about psychopath animals and others…So wait until next time for Radio-Active Oompa Loompas. **


End file.
